Sυgєѕтιóи
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::"Igualmente, tu propio carácter no te lo ponía tan fácil, ni a ti ni a él. No irías por ahí, diciendo todo lo que te molestaba para que, después, Francesco pudiese recordártelo a cada momento sólo para burlarse un poco más de ti."::...::OneShots basados en los temas de la Tabla Sugestiva de LiveJournal::...::Última pareja en portada::...::Humanizado::..
1. Primera vez

**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Cars ni Cars 2 me pertenece; tampoco la genial portada que irá variando según la pareja en turno (creo). Todo esto es sin fines de lucro~.**

 _ **Hey!**_ **Sí, seguro están más que hartos de mí pero, como las personas duermen de noche... mi insomnio me obligó a hacer esto para empezar abruptamente con la 'Tabla Sugestiva' de LiveJournal~.**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia: Humanizado; slash implícito; sarcasmo, posible OoC y... errores por culpa de que sean pasadas de las 5 A.M. aquí~.**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A leer!**

* * *

 **.+Sugestión+.**

* * *

 **#01:  
 _Primera vez._**

* * *

 **E** ntraste al salón con uno de los mejores trajes que te pudieron prestar, quedándote cerca del umbral de la puerta _para examinar a la competencia._ Entre competidores que no valía destacar, al menos tus ojos cafés se toparon con un par interesante. Además de aquel niño que te molestaba ocasionalmente —porque claramente _tú no eras el primero en empezar las peleas_ — también estaba aquel viejo que siempre lograba rebasarte a último momento; no sabías como, pero siempre lo conseguía.

Adentrándote a la fiesta entre el mar de gente agrupada justamente en el centro, lograste llegar aperitivos sólo para pedirle —exigirle jamás— a uno de los meseros que te trajese algo de beber; no importaba que fuera, sólo querías una bebida fresca para empezar la noche. Confiabas que en el transcurso de ésta pudiese ocurrir algo que arruinase la reputación de los otros dos líderes que igualaban ese puesto que sólo podía pertenecer a ti: el primero. Y no sólo eso, también ganarías el patrocinio de Dinoco; es decir: te quedarías con lo que aquel viejo no pudo manejar más, ¿y qué era mejor que eso? Definitivamente nada.

Cuando el camarero se acercó a ti con whiskey, bebiste inmediatamente para celebrar tu victoria de mañana. Aquello dejó una sonrisa satisfecha en tu rostro que se mantuvo incluso al _pedirle amablemente_ a aquel hombre que te trajera otra cosa.

Entonces esperaste, dándote la vuelta y apoyándote ligeramente en el borde de la mesa decorada con aquel elegante mantel de bordes calados. De nuevo buscaste algo que resaltar entre todos los presentes pero, a esas alturas, ni el novato con tanta suerte como arrogancia te parecía una amenaza.

«Seguramente le explotará un neumático mañana y hasta ahí llegará su fabulosa carrera», pensaste antes de recibir un brandy que, curiosamente, no te fue entregado por alguno de los empleados.

—La resaca es mala para correr.

—No te metas, Weathers —gruñiste al llamarlo por su apellido porque, obviamente, tu orgullo te impedía denominarlo por su apodo de «The King». Tampoco es como si te importaran los consejos de un corredor con más experiencia y el patrocinio de quién tanto querías.

—Con Strip bastaba —comentó él, tan sereno como solía ser, al alzar hombros antes de revolver un poco su brandy.

Volviste a fruncir el ceño, preguntándote como un sujeto como ese era quien siempre te relegaba al segundo —o tercer— puesto cada vez que ambos competían en la misma copa.

— ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? —inquiriste con tono borde porque ¿qué sería de Chick Hicks sin su altanería cegadora? Estaba justificada de todas formas; actualmente, estabas empatado con el mejor hasta el momento y con… el otro mocoso con suerte pero sin cerebro, eso lo podías apreciar a simple vista, ¿quién podía coquetear de forma tan desinhibida el día antes de ir por su primera carrera por la Piston Cup? Sólo un completo idiota que le hacía perder el tiempo a los demás—. Como estar con tu esposa, por ejemplo. A ambos siempre se les ve demasiado felices el uno con el otro.

Si no fuese porque estabas seguro de que lo tuyo era pura soberbia, quizás habrías empezado a dudar para terminar pensando que le tenías celos.

—Lynda quiso irse temprano a casa. La música, las luces y la bebida le marean demasiado —te respondió y, por un segundo, casi lo sentiste como si fuese uno de tus amigos de toda la vida… bueno, tampoco tenías alguno con quién poder compararlo.

—No me sorprende.

Sin decir nada más, te limitaste a devolver la mirada al frente mientras probabas la bebida ofrecida por uno de tus rivales. Por más de que no estuviera _del todo mal,_ no sentías la necesidad de agradecerle el gesto.

Strip sólo te imitó; no supiste si el hecho de que ninguno hablara era mejor que empezar con una incómoda plática, y el verlo por el rabillo del ojo tampoco ayudó a la cuestión.

— ¿Sucede algo? —te preguntó, volviendo a sonreír de forma serena a pesar de que tú no hacías más que gruñirle, prácticamente, a todo el mundo.

—Sigo sin entender como alguien como tú puede estar ridículamente tranquilo cuando sabe que perderá su última carrera —respondiste mordazmente de forma intencional; querías ver como aquel viejo se molestaba y seguía tu discusión. Sin embargo y, previsiblemente, él ni se inmutó.

—Sólo mi esposa conoce ese secreto —comentó del mismo que alguien puede dar la hora, y eso no mejoró en nada el rencor que le guardabas.

—Tampoco es tan importante como para que lo quisiera saber —dijiste (o murmuraste, ni tú mismo lo distinguiste gracias a lo cortante de tu voz) antes de volver a empapar tus labios de coñac.

—Creí que sí. ¿Nunca te advirtieron que tanto estrés es malo para la salud?

Con esas palabras, casi sentiste que se estaba burlando de ti.

— ¿Y eso que viene al caso? —volviste a gruñir, tratando de que tus facciones se afilaran para lograr intimidar a tu rival.

—Si lo que quieres es no ver más la parte trasera de mi auto, deberías esforzarte un poco más en prestarle atención a esos pequeños detalles —detalló, increíblemente, sin nada de arrogancia. Para el ambiente al que acostumbrabas, eso era algo de destacar— y no en buscar a los más débiles para aprovecharte de ellos.

Resoplaste. Si antes no te interesaba su aburrida charla, menos lo hacía ahora.

— ¿Por qué no vas a darle ese cuento al bebé de la temporada? —Te burlaste al no poder evitarlo más—. Apuesto a que McQueen apreciaría mucho esas cursilerías… aunque vengan de ti.

No obstante, mientras te concentrabas en rodar los ojos, nunca notaste cuando tu rival quedó a pocos centímetros de ti, arrinconándote contra la mesa al mismo tiempo que tomaba tu mano libre entre una de las suyas.

— ¿Ves? —Su hablar interrumpió cualquier réplica, maldición o insulto que quisieses decir; tu cerebro estaba en blanco como para decir algo—. A nadie le gusta sentirse intimidado —agregó después, y ahí sí pudiste quejarte cuando viste su imperceptible sonrisa esbozarse.

— ¿Quién dice que me siento intimidado? —trataste de defenderte por más de que tus mejillas y tu pulso se aceleraron antes de que tuvieses el inteligente impulso de empujarlo cuando la distancia se iba volviendo nula.

Sin saber qué más hacer, volviste a alzar la mirada para buscar la suya porque necesitabas respuestas, ¿no? _Sólo podía ser eso…_

—Si no puedes mantener la calma con eso, dudo que llegues más lejos que mi parachoques trasero.

Apretaste los dientes y la copa que sostenías mientras lo maldecías al irse.

Si no volvías a ver su cara ya no te importaba; y de hecho, justamente eso querías que pasara: no querías volver a ver su cara tras ese desaire al que, por fortuna, nadie más le había prestado atención. Confirmaste varias veces ello con un disimulo que se fue perdiendo más por cada reiterada vez que volteaste hacia cada uno de tus lados.

Con los ojos entrecerrados, sólo bufaste una vez más al verlo salir pacífica y elegantemente por una de las puertas.

Definitivamente, ya tenías otro motivo para odiarle: después de tanto tiempo, aquel sujeto había sido el primero en intimidarte.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo, en caso de que alguien esté leyendo esto!**_ **Como acto divertido, también fue mi primera vez usando a estos dos (por más de shippearlos 7v7 aunque Lynda me encante x3) así que... espero que no haya quedado taaaan mal u.o7.**

 **¿Su actualización? Puede que sea tan diaria como la del OTP Challenge —que también tenían un tema específico— aunque, a diferencia de ese, el pairing irá variando (aunque no dudo que se repitan _algunas_ parejas). También, se aceptan todo tipo de sugerencias uwo7.**

 **Y sin nada más para decir (aparte de que corregiré los errores mañana, _creo_ )... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie por leer~.**


	2. Doble sentido

**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Cars ni Cars 2 me pertenece; tampoco la genial portada que irá variando según la pareja en turno (creo). Todo esto es sin fines de lucro~.**

 _ **Hey!**_ **Después de dudar si actualizarlo a diario, cada tres días o semanal... _creo_ que aquí está el capítulo correspondiente u.o.**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia: Humanizado; insinuaciones por todos lados y libre interpretación a la absurda frase central (?); posible OoC y errores... esta vez por no corregirlo como es debido 9/9u.**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A leer!**

* * *

 **.+Sugestión+.**

* * *

 **#02:  
** _ **Doble sentido.**_

* * *

— ¡ **Q** ue me parta un rayo si esto no funciona!

Con el orgullo que sentías por haber salido victoriosa con la aprobación de la última ley que propusiste para el pueblo, ni siquiera razonaste del todo lo que dijiste: fue lo primero que cruzó en tu mente y, obviamente, no fue _en ese sentido_ pero, cuando a tu cerebro se le dio por relacionar _algunas cosas_ cuando _cierto alguien_ pasó junto a su mejor amigo por la calle apenas concurrida —por ser un día común y corriente—, tus mejillas se volvieron más rojas que el propio deportivo del corredor que te saludó.

— ¿Quién lo diría?

Por supuesto, el tener a una sonriente Flo a tu lado tampoco ayudó en nada. Hasta ella parecía saber lo que tu inconsciente _quizás_ había admitido intencionalmente en voz alta.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Por más de que la camarera no te creyese, trataste de disimular al recoger con un broche parte de tu lacio y platinado cabello, sonriendo con naturalidad en todo momento.

—No imaginaba que nuestra inocente niña ya hubiese recorrido la carrocería interna de ese modelo… _y tan rápido_ —te respondió, notándose divertida a pesar de negar vagamente con la cabeza. Quisiste comentar algo al respecto, pero pronto volvió a seguir—. Cuéntame todos los detalles: ¿qué tal fue?

Sin saber cómo responder, revisaste por el rabillo del ojo que no hubiese nada detrás de ti al momento de retroceder, insegura.

—Flo, realmente no me refería a eso… —susurraste y, aunque no la viste directamente, sabías que enarcó una de sus delgadas cejas cuando posó ambas manos a cada lado de su cadera; la sombra había delatado lo último.

— ¿Qué? —De seguro su mueca estaba desencajada y, muy posiblemente, indignada—. ¿Cómo es que aún no lo hicieron?

La sola mención de la idea volvió a encender tus mejillas. En esos momentos, lo único que agradeciste fue el tener la vista puesta en el suelo del lugar.

—No hemos tenido la oportunidad…

— ¿Ni siquiera cuando Francesco Bernoulli estuvo en el pueblo? —Volvió a insistirte, cada vez mostrando más y más asombro en sus orbes verdes luego de que tuvieses el valor de verlos—. Muñeca, si ese día saltaron chispas por todos lados, ¿cómo lo desaprovecharon?

Aunque el guiño seguido del codeo debió indicarte algo, reíste torpemente al encogerte de hombros. Y sí, habías notado algo de esa «tensión» que quedó impregnada en el ambiente después del rally oficial, mas no era algo que te hubiese logrado quitar el sueño... Sin embargo, _de haberlo hecho,_ tampoco te habrías podido quejar, ¿no?

Quisiste apartar el último pensamiento al negar con la cabeza por más de que Flo ya se hubiese percatado de qué era lo que en verdad te sucedía. No tenías escapatoria, o lo decías tú o ella te obligaría a admitirlo.

—Ambos hemos estado ocupados, cada uno con nuestras cosas —empezaste, más por darle una excusa a tu novio que para defenderte a ti misma porque, _vamos, no era necesario_ — pero… supongo que ya es hora de que Letritas y yo vayamos al Wheel Well Motel a algo más que cenar —te arriesgaste a admitir cuando la confianza regresó a tu persona, acompañando lo dicho con una pequeña sonrisa.

Inmediatamente, notaste el orgullo en el rostro de Flo.

Te deseó buena suerte al tomarte de los hombros y, sin más, pasó a dejarte libre para emprender la misión que, por una cosa u otra, debió pensar que llevarías a cabo al instante; el que además impulsara tu espalda hacia adelante sólo dejó en claro esa noción.

Tratando de mantener esa seguridad momentánea, saliste del pequeño parking de la cafetería con la frente en alto y tus tacones resonando. Sólo tendrías que ir al depósito de Mater y ahí seguramente encontrarías a Lightning, perdiendo el tiempo con él porque, _¿cuándo sucedía lo contrario?_

Notaste que caíste en las mínimas posibilidades cuando no sólo lo viste con Mater al final de la carretera, sino que también notaste que lo tuyo rozaba casi con lo imposible cuando vislumbraste también a Francesco Bernoulli con ellos. Tal vez debías esperártelo en algún momento después de que se hiciesen _algo_ _así como amigos_ , ¡¿pero justo ese día debía aparecerse?!

Sí, estabas segura de que amabas a Lightning y, aún así, con sólo ver a aquel italiano tus mejillas se acaloraban y las piernas te fallaban al mismo tiempo que tus latidos se incrementaban considerablemente, cosa que no te había pasado ni con la primera vez que viste a tu —entonces odioso— novio.

Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, estrechaste la tableta que sostenías contra tu busto tras recargarte contra la pared; en segunda instancia (la primera había sido soltarte el cabello; el broche te incomodaba para estar recostada contra la pared), esperarías que el atractivo piloto de Fórmula dejase sólo a tu novio con Mater… aunque descartaste ese plan al mismo tiempo que veías —tal vez, con algo de desilusión no muy bien disimulada— al mismo ir por su grúa; sabías bien que el muchacho solía tener encargos repentinos y urgentes de atender.

Respiraste hondo en un intento por controlar la situación. Era más que obvio que no te acercarías a Lightning a platicar _sobre eso_ si él ya se encontraba hablando con su auténtico rival. Aunque cuando los viste acercarse, no hiciste más que morderte el labio inferior, apreciando al par con más detalle conforme la distancia se reducía. Tu autocontrol se había perdido _sólo un poco_.

Evitaste pellizcarte al considerar que todo fuese un sueño; no obstante —y a pesar de todos tus pronósticos anteriores—, actuaste con total tranquilidad cuando el par ya estaba frente a ti, sonriéndote por igual.

— _Signorina_ Sally.

— ¿Se les ofrece algo, chicos? —te apresuraste a preguntar mucho antes de que tu propio novio pudiese saludarte adecuadamente. En esos minutos, también resiste el golpearte con la tabla al oír tu tono ansioso y la mueca sorprendida que te dedicaba el del #95—. No sé cuando alguien pueda necesitar una abogada.

Reíste un poco ante tu propio comentario porque, más que por simpatía, lo habías dicho para escudarte tras de eso, y ninguno de los dos expertos parecía haberlo notado.

—De hecho, Sally… Justamente íbamos a buscarte —soltó primero Lightning, rascando su nuca mientras quería forzar una sonrisa.

De no haber sido por la mirada que tu novio le lanzó al italiano, habrías preguntado antes de esperar a que éste siguiese.

—McQueen _e io_ nos preguntábamos algo —dijo, y tu atención se centró por completo en sus ojos caobas. Aunque Lightning no quisiese admitirlo, Francesco se veía igualmente bien vistiendo casualmente o con uniforme—. _Avremo un po 'di divertimento. Voui venire?_

Parpadeaste con un poco de confusión.

—Lo que Francesco quiere decir es que iremos a divertirnos —te explicó el de rojo, aunque tú supieses tanto eso como que el italiano lo había hecho sonar un poco más _raro_ de lo que ya sonaba el propio contexto—, así que, ¿quieres unírtenos?

— ¿Harán otra carrera, muchachos? —inquiriste al alzar una ceja. Por más de tu intuición femenina (y tus hormonas, tal vez) supiesen que la respuesta era negativa, no lucirías emocionada porque te incluyeran en sus planes.

—Correr no es todo lo que hace Francesco.

 _Podías apostarlo._ Aunque no lo dijeses en voz alta por respeto a tu novio, la sonrisa que le dedicaste inconscientemente sí lo hizo, y por eso él resopló con molestia.

—Ejem…

— _Ma volevamo un altro giocatore più_ —insistió el italiano, _aunque no es como si lo necesitase para que aceptaras._

Agh… El calor definitivamente estaba fritando tus neuronas.

—Sólo para cambiar turnos —aclaró Lightning, frustrándose sin razón aparente— y hacerlo más interesante. Sólo de a dos termina siendo cansado y aburrido...

Fue entonces que te perdiste auténticamente.

Si tu novio no hubiese dicho eso, algo dentro de tu no hubiese hecho click —tomando como base algunas ideas influenciadas por la misma Flo cuando tu novio estaba en temporada de carreras— al terminar de relacionar todo.

—Momento. ¿Eso quiere decir que… ya han hecho esto antes? —murmuraste, señalando acusadoramente a quien mirabas con los ojos entrecerrados. Ni muerta admitirías que una parte de ti llegó a considerar (por poquito que fuera) aceptar esa locura.

Sonriendo encantadoramente —como siempre—, el castaño alzó hombros al mismo tiempo que Lightning desvió la mirada; casi podrías haber jurado que se sonrojó un poco en el acto.

Cruzándote de brazos, esperaste, y al fin él pareció cooperar un poco.

—Sólo un par de veces —admitió finalmente, casi a regañadientes— y sólo por aburrimiento. _Tampoco es como si hubiera tenido a alguien más con quien pasar el rato…_

—Francesco sólo lo hizo por probar algo nuevo.

Si antes no sabías cómo reaccionar, ahora todo te resultaba aún más increíble y descarado. Ni siquiera podías disimular tu mueca desencajada cuando retiraste algo de cabello hacia atrás, desorientada al desviar y bajar un poco la mirada.

Tomaste unos segundos para volver a relajarte mientras ninguno de los otros dos parecía entender que te pasaba; era eso o ya se les había hecho costumbre compartir miradas.

—Está bien —dijiste con tanta calma que, de no haber sido porque te conocías a la perfección, te habría sorprendido. Aún en esas situaciones jamás te verían hiperventilarte; eras toda una abogada profesional, conocías bien cómo manejar la presión—, pero… creo que pasaré. Hagan lo que quieran hacer mientras yo regreso a mi oficina, ¿sí?

Como era de esperar, ambos accedieron; confundidos, _pero lo hicieron_.

Sonreíste débilmente… no sin advertirle a Lightning antes de que se fuera que esa noche hablarías seriamente con él.

«¡Que me parta un rayo si esto no funciona!»

Malinterpretado o no, tú misma te encargarías de ello… aunque más tarde te dieses cuenta de que ellos sólo irían a pasar el rato con los videojuegos.

El que Flo te hablase casi todo el tiempo en doble sentido tenía que tener la culpa.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo!**_ **Además de encontrar algo menos forzoso que esto...** **¿Podré hacer un SalQueen decente algún día? Aunque lo intente, sinceramente, _lo dudo mucho..._ ;/;**

 **Replying to Guest: I guess I could try (: but I don't know anybody translator ;A;**

 **Si no es mañana (cosa que dudo un poco), el siguiente tema será en... ¿el correr de la semana? *sigue sin entenderse, así que termina huyendo***

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie por leer~.**


	3. Complementario

**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Cars ni Cars 2 me pertenece; tampoco la genial portada que irá variando según la pareja en turno (creo). Todo esto es sin fines de lucro~.**

 _ **Hey!**_ **Sep, después de seguir estando más voluble que de costumbre... aquí está (?) porque más tarde se haría imposible uwú7.**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia: Humanizado; posible OoC y... algo más más que estoy olvidando uwou.**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A leer!**

* * *

 **.+Sugestión+.**

* * *

 **#03:  
** _ **Complementario.**_

* * *

 **S** i de algo estabas seguro en esta vida, era que siempre había un porqué para cada cosa, y algo que complementara, también. Por eso tenías a Leland Turbo como compañero, ¿no es así? _Y sí,_ «tenías» porque los subordinados de Zündapp habían reducido su historia a algo que no pasaba de un vago pensamiento que lograba poner gris o azul al ambiente… dejándolo peor que cuando a alguien se le escapaba el nombre de Rod Redline, el otro espía caído durante esa misión.

De no haber tenido que mantener tu postura relajada, posiblemente habrías fruncido un poco el ceño o negado con la cabeza mientras farfullabas algo al respecto, pero no podías arriesgar tu imagen, aún aunque aquellos sólo fuesen unos pocos detalles que más tarde podrías cubrir sin molestarte demasiado.

Igualmente, dejaste escapar un suspiro que quedó perdido cuando exhalaste el humo del cigarrillo. Sin dudas, había sido el momento perfecto para ello antes de que volvieses a sonreír con tanta simpatía como elegancia ante los que te rodeaban, y los que precisamente distaban de ser tus amigos por más iguales que pudiesen parecer.

Seguiste la plática con aquella gente, mostrándote interesado en cada palabra que decían —aunque tu verdadero interés iba detrás de las verdaderas intenciones de ellos, no podías mentirte— y dejando escapar algo para darles una falsa sensación de confianza, todo a la vez que te creabas un porte tan enigmático como encantador, cosa para la que en realidad no necesitabas esforzarte mucho: exacta y naturalmente, ese era el aire de que daba tu persona.

— ¿Disculpen?

Justo en el momento en el que comenzabas a sentir que te estabas comprometiendo de más con la misión, apareció tu salvación llevando un escotado y ceñido vestido lila.

Como era de esperarse, el grupo de caballeros que te acompañaban voltearon a verla, como habían estado haciendo el resto de hombres desde que ella apareció en escena. Gracias a tu gran control, lo único que hiciste fue gruñir en un carraspeo al acomodarte el cuello de tu blanca camisa.

—Supongo que nos vemos la próxima noche, señores.

Con esa excusa durante un pequeño asentimiento, volteaste a ver a los demás con una sonrisa ladeada, posiblemente, sólo para comprobar la envidia que aquellos no podían disimular cuando rodeaste a aquella mujer por su estrecha cintura antes de marcharte.

Ni ella ni tú dijeron nada mientras se alejaban; ambos estaban concentrados en distinguir los murmullos de aquel grupo por más de que el ruido del lugar jugase en contra. Medianamente, cada uno consiguió lo que el otro no, lo supieron después de mirarse, y lo comprobaron después de hablarlo una vez estuvieron en un perímetro seguro.

—Muy buen trabajo, señorita Shiftwell. —No dudaste en comentarlo apenas tuviste la oportunidad. Preferías ello a decirle lo hermosa que se veía esa noche en particular; ella ya lo debería saber con seguridad.

Tal y como sus días de novata, Holley correspondió tu sonrisa torpemente

—Gracias, Finn —respondió, alzando la mirada. Aún siendo un experto en lenguaje corporal, sabías que ella no podía estar coqueteando contigo por más de jugar con un mechón de cabello o sonreírte al sonrojarse—. Podría decir que aprendí del mejor.

Era cierto; en vez de reunirte con Redline, acabaste siendo el tutor de aquella analista y, no por tener el ego elevado te creías el mejor: trabajabas directamente para la reina de Inglaterra, tus méritos habrías tenido para llegar a ese reconocimiento.

—Aunque no todos se lucen con ello —volviste a apuntar, creyendo que lo hacías más por honestidad o gentileza que por hacerle un cumplido.

Sin esperar respuesta de ella, te recostaste en la pared del elevador antes de que éste abriera las puertas hacia el pasillo del lujoso hotel. La dejarías pasar primero porque eras un auténtico caballero, no porque quisieras verle el trasero, como cualquier otro podría pensar.

—Ni todos enseñan tan bien —devolvió lo mencionado, nuevamente usando el tono seductor del que ni siquiera debía de estar enterada. No obstante, dudaste de eso último cuando, al aferrarse a tu brazo, pareció apoyar intencionalmente su busto contra ti.

Alzaste una ceja aunque fingiste no darte cuenta de lo último.

—Holley, ¿acaso alguien más te enseñó cómo sobrevivir en un mercado de pulgas del bajo mundo? —Era obvio que no te dejarías vencer; lo que te delató fue el tono burlón que acompañaba tu amistosa mueca.

—Mhmm…

Cuando elevó la vista recordando —o fingiendo hacerlo—, decidiste salir del elevador para guiarla al cuarto que compartirían esa noche. Además de que era por seguridad, encajaba perfectamente con tu papel de millonario playboy durante esos días.

Durante el recorrido pensaste y recordaste viejos tiempos; también, como todo era más sencillo con Leland. No es que Holley te dificultara las misiones en las que les asignaban juntos —ya eran amigos, ¿no? Con ese vínculo ya establecido, el confiar en el otro era más natural que por beneficio propio—, pero tenías que admitir que su atractivo era un distractor bastante latente…

— ¿En qué piensas, Finn?

… Al igual que la curiosidad que solía demostrar una vez estaba en completamente confianza o, también, después de unos tragos.

Quisiste dejar de lado tu profesionalismo para poder reírte sobre tu propia torpeza. ¿Cómo no lo habías notado antes, si estaba siendo más simpática y sugerente que de costumbre? _Y eso era mucho decir…_

—Recordaba, joven Shiftwell.

Acostumbrado a lo casual, así te oíste cuando buscabas la llave de la habitación con tu mano libre.

— ¿A alguna novia?

Por más de que su tono celoso te haya causado gracia, volviste a obviarlo por seguridad. _Sí, por la suya._

—No precisamente —dijiste; tu intención no era evocar a Leland más de lo necesario, y tampoco querías involucrar a Siddeley de alguna forma.

—Entonces… ¿ _fue a aquel informante?_

— ¿Tomber?

Tan inesperado te resultó que su nombre escapó de tus labios. Ni siquiera creías que lo recordara después de tanto tiempo… aunque bueno, lo había electrocutado varias veces en su primera misión como para dejarlo en el olvido.

—Ese mismo —sonrió, deteniéndose al igual que tu cuando vieron en una de las habitaciones el número que coincidía con la llave que sostenías—, ¿son buenos amigos?

Aprovechándote de que otra pareja salía de su cuarto, reíste ligeramente ante la mención de la muchacha.

—Tan buenos amigos como un espía puede ser de un informante —agregaste después, bajando considerablemente la voz.

Notando el cambio, ella asintió; aunque sus ojos verdes te avisaron que sí se encontraba sobria, su cuerpo siguió sin apartarse antes de que abrieses la puerta. Por ello mismo no la miraste más de la cuenta, el pronunciado escote te seguía tentando a preguntarte por qué no a otro le fue asignada la misión —simplemente, porque el preguntarte por qué tu compañero no había sido otro hombre era un poco estúpido— aunque supieses la respuesta mejor que nadie: tus años te habían dado la experiencia necesaria para no ceder ante la lujuria tan pronto. _Alguien más novato podría arruinarlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…_

Y ahí estaba de quien precisamente hablabas, besándote vorazmente en el umbral que dividía su suite del pasillo mientras sostenía tu rostro con ambas manos.

Se excusó con algo como «quería hacerlo lucir más realista» al separarse un poco, viendo directamente hacia tus ojos celestes de forma agitada y, nuevamente, las mejillas sonrosadas.

No supiste si creerle o no; sólo tomaste de la mano a quien te complementaba y la llevaste dentro del cuarto antes de asegurarte cerrar con llave.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo!**_ **Admito que al principio tenía en mente algo así como un Ramone/Flo para el que me bloqueé totalmente; luego quise usar a Finn y, después de tratar de decidirme entre cuatro potenciales parejas... ni yo sé como es que terminó así 9/9; Holley seguramente debió querer ganarle al slash _porque justamente tocaría mañana_ (?).**

 **Sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie por leer~.**


	4. A simple vista

**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Cars ni Cars 2 me pertenece; tampoco la genial portada que irá variando según la pareja en turno (creo). Todo esto es sin fines de lucro~.**

 _ **Hey!**_ **Increíblemente** **, no tengo nada para decir~... más que agradecerle a mi asombrosa twin-twincesista el salvarme con... _tu sabes qué_ 7v7 (K).**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia: Humanizado; algo de slash ( _duh_ xD); posible OoC; repetición intencional de algunas palabras (?) y... divagaciones, muchas de ellas por doquier~.**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A leer!**

* * *

 **.+Sugestión+.**

* * *

 **#04:  
** _ **A simple vista.**_

* * *

 **A** simple vista, sólo competías con aquel italiano sólo por la mejor vuelta en la carrera. También, a simple vista, entre ustedes no había nada más que una sana rivalidad que generaba más ganancias para sus personas y todas las allegadas (como los patrocinadores y agentes, entre otros involucrados). Sin embargo, la cosa era bastante distinta detrás de cámara; en especial en la comodidad que podrían brindar cuatro paredes.

— ¿Quién se habrá interesado en el otro primero?

Aunque sólo lo habías comentado en voz alta en un momento en el que no tenías nada más en qué pensar —ni nada más que hacer aparte de escuchar la baja tonada que sonaba en la radio de la suite mientras mirabas su techo—, el otro piloto pareció tomarse la pregunta _relativamente_ en serio.

—Francesco era famoso cuando tú no pasabas de ser un novato anónimo —respondió sin pereza cuando pasó su brazo por tus hombros, como solía hacer en cualquier momento sólo por tenerte más cerca. Aún cuando tuviese _algo de razón_ no podías evitar dudar de sus palabras; después de todo, él fue quien no paró de insistir contigo desde que se vieron oficialmente, ¿o no?—. _È_ evidente que fuiste tú, McQueen.

Aunque ahora lo negases con absurdo furor, una parte de ti —la que no mentía, seguramente— sabía con certeza que, a simple vista, Francesco Bernoulli te había llamado la atención _en más de un sentido_ cuando apenas te iniciabas en el mundo de las carreras. ¿Qué? Apenas tendrías una o dos copas menores ganadas como un completo anónimo como para negarte ese hecho.

Igualmente, hiciste un vano intento por defenderte mientras rodabas los ojos con pesadez. Antes de confesarle eso, primero te ibas a la tumba.

—No hay manera que sepas eso.

De ninguna manera le dirías que había sido tan rápido y simple como verlo un día a través de la pantalla para terminar memorizando su nombre, te gustara o no en _su momento_. Tampoco se lo ibas a admitir, pero hasta recordabas qué cereal estabas comiendo cuando él dio su impresión acerca de la carrera que acababa de ganar, ¿y cómo no hacerlo? _El yogurt que lo acompañaba estaba completamente desabrido como para olvidar el momento…_

«Excusas, excusas.»

Agh, esa molesta vocecilla dentro de tu cabeza a veces te fastidiaba más que la voz de tu propio novio cuando… Espera. _¿Novio?_ ¿Realmente te referiste así a él? Tanto por orgullo como por falta de costumbre, la palabra (y lo que conllevaba) se te hacía extremadamente difícil de aceptar.

Bufaste y cruzaste los brazos cuando, inquieto, tu pie derecho empezó a moverse frenéticamente para darte aviso de las ansias que te empezaban a embargar. _¡Lo que te faltaba!_ No querías recordarlo y, aún así, lo hacías con lujo de detalles cada vez que tu mente te traicionaba. ¿Qué pasaría si alguien lo averiguaba y se lo contaba a Francesco? Sería el principio de otra temporada sinfín de todo tipo de burlas a cualquier hora.

Para mentalizarte e inspirarte, mantenías la costumbre de ver algunas carreras en tu tiempo libre, tanto viejas como nuevas y de diferentes circuitos alrededor del mundo; «sólo por eso que Francesco no te era desconocido _del todo_ », es lo que les decías a todos con arrogancia, ideal para ocultar cualquier sentimiento. _Al menos_ , eso es lo que creías hasta el momento en el que lo conociste en persona. Siendo él un completo narcisista y tú un ególatra orgulloso de serlo, habías logrado percibir con más claridad que los demás las indirectas que no dejaba de mandarte cada vez que se le daba la oportunidad.

 _Por algo le habías dejado salirse con la suya, ¿no?_

No pudiste evitar sonreír un poco, aunque en un descuido esa sonrisa se tornó altiva, previniendo que tu rostro, como era lo usual hasta en las temporadas más frías, se volviese rojo por el calor que subía hasta tus mejillas.

— _Ehi,_ McQueen, _ci stai…?_

No era la primera vez que le ignorabas olímpicamente.

Reíste un poco al volver a notar que tan fácil seguía siendo el perder tu atención.

— ¿Dónde más estaría? —burlaste, y te encogiste de hombros antes de verlo por el rabillo del otro. Tratabas que la despreocupación que demostrabas se convirtiese en algo totalmente real—. Soy una superestrella; no es como si pudiera salir del hotel con tanta facilidad —agregaste al final, manteniendo tanto tu sonrisa como la expresión de sabelotodo que la complementaba.

En casos especiales fingías olvidar todo lo aprendido en Radiator Springs para divertirte un poco, como era la ocasión. ¿Quién podía culparte? Incomodar al sujeto que te incomodó durante tu primer rally mundial era la venganza perfecta; siempre te aprovecharías de ello sin importar el costo.

— _In ogni caso,_ sigues siendo menos famoso que Francesco.

—Claro que no —replicaste por más que estuvieses consciente del error; él llevaba más tiempo de carrera y Europa era mucho más grande que Estados Unidos. No había punto de comparación, y tus mejillas lo sabían—. Además, yo tengo más competencia en mi país que tú en el tuyo. Ser el mejor me costó más que sólo ser una cara bonita con suerte.

Teniendo una vaga sensación de victoria, te acomodaste en tu lugar para dedicarte a verlo. Comenzaría a encapricharse, y eso mismo es lo que querías lograr; a la mínima incomodidad o molestia, se terminaría yendo del cuarto hasta que se le pasara.

—Francesco es más que una cara bonita con suerte —dijo con firmeza, y seguiste sin tomarlo en serio. Estabas convencido de que él era peor que tu «yo» más joven, justo ese al que querías representar para fastidiarlo más que de costumbre—. _Aspetta_.

 _Oh, no._ Su tono te indicaba que había cambiado de parecer súbitamente. No tanto como Sally durante «sus días especiales», pero algo parecido.

— _Bella faccia?_ Sabía que no podrías resistirte más a empezar a admitir lo que pensabas sobre Francesco.

 _Tsk._ Acababa de tergiversar lo que habías dicho, _¿y te sorprendía?_ Para nada, pero el que quisiera darte vuelta el juego no era algo que precisamente te agradase mucho.

En vez de golpearte la frente, procediste a hablar con total madurez.

—No hablaba por ti —le aclaraste de forma cortante y, tal como pensabas, Francesco no te creyó ni un poco—. Hey, hablo en serio —insististe al acercarte involuntariamente, rozando sin querer con lo caprichoso, pero su sonrisa sólo se amplió hacia un lado, confirmándote que habías perdido.

— _E chi l'ha detto non?_ —te preguntó arrogantemente mientras alzó una ceja.

Tras dejarte caer en tu lugar, sólo rodaste los ojos y volviste a perder la mirada en un extremo opuesto al de él cuando tus labios se fruncían en un pequeño mohín. Tenías que verte resentido para cuando Francesco comenzara a besar tu cuello, y lo estabas consiguiendo, más inconsciente que conscientemente.

No sabías si tu actuar naturalmente era del todo bueno, malo o, incluso, aprovechado. De lo único que estabas seguro es que, aún a simple vista, tu intuición era una de las mejores que te podrían haber tocado.

 _No por nada eras Lightning McQueen,_ ¿cierto? Todo lo mejor te lo habías quedado tú; lo estabas confirmando en ese preciso instante.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo!**_ **¿Qué puedo decir? La única manera de terminar esto fue escuchando, _casi milagrosamente_ , a Natalia Kills (?); así que culpo lo confuso/raro que quedó... al mismo Lightning u/o *se prepara para huir de nuevo*.**

 **Si no sigo perdiendo 'el toque' que nunca tuve & doy con una pareja para mañana, el tema estará listo~ (?).**

 **Sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie por leer~.**


	5. Imaginario

**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Cars ni Cars 2 me pertenece; tampoco la genial portada que irá variando según la pareja en turno (creo). Todo esto es sin fines de lucro~.**

 _ **Hey!**_ **Esto es lo que ocurre cuando escribo escuchando una canción que no tiene naaaaada que ver ni con el tema ni con la pareja u/o (?).**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia: Humanizado; AU ( _¿moderno?_ ); slash; posible OoC y boberías~.**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A leer!**

* * *

 **.+Sugestión+.**

* * *

 **#05:  
** _ **Imaginario.**_

* * *

 **H** abías escuchado los rumores y, desde entonces, no salían de tu cabeza. _¿Qué el prefecto del lugar tenía pareja, y que justamente esa pareja podría ser tu tutor?_ Obviamente, algo así sólo podía haber salido de detención, en donde siempre acababas gracias a las escapadas de clase, a los líos en los que te metías con otras bandas o, simplemente, por fumar en los pasillos para verte más cool; aunque el hecho de que empezases a creerlo no fue sólo porque tu mejor amiga te lo preguntó indirectamente antes de que pudieras comentárselo, sino porque notaste que justamente las citas de tu tutor coincidían con el tiempo en el que el Sheriff —apodo amistoso que tenía aquel hombre dentro de su instituto— supuestamente dejó su soltería.

Resoplaste.

Realmente, el género de con quien saliese Doc, tu tutor, te tenía sin cuidado —sería demasiado hipócrita de tu parte el molestarte por eso—, pero no podías evitar sentir _¿una pizca de celos por aquel viejo?_ ¿Era eso?

 _Tal vez sí, tal vez no._

Aún con las manos en la nuca, las piernas vagamente cruzadas y balanceándote sobre la silla giratoria mientras una lapicera hacía equilibrio en tu nariz cuando mirabas el techo, era algo difícil de describir porque no sabías si tu ego o tú mismo quien quería a Doc sólo para él.

Tu imaginación de adolescente seguía volando, cada vez más alto, hasta que un gentil golpeteo en la puerta de madera te sacó de tus cavilaciones.

Automáticamente, devolviste el bolígrafo al escritorio, cambiaste la página que mostraba el monitor _a una segura_ antes de poner su fondo de escritorio y, finalmente, te levantaste para dignarte a abrir la puerta. No necesitabas preguntar quién era, reconocías la secuencia de los golpes.

—Si quieres asegurarte, hoy no me metí en problemas, Sally —dijiste al abrir la puerta mientras rodabas los ojos. Aún así, una pequeña sonrisa lograba escaparse—. ¿Te han dicho que casi pareces mi oficial de libertad condicional?

—Es raro, Doc me dice que me veo más como tu abogada —te respondió, sonriendo tan serenamente como ella misma solía ser.

—Antes decía que eras mi novia —comentaste al alzar hombros, dejándola pasar al interior de tu desordenado cuarto.

—Y eso duró hasta que le confesaste que tenías novio, ¿no? —siguió ella, divertida y sentándose con comodidad al borde más hecho de tu deshecha cama.

Apenas notaste que habías desviado la vista, te diste la vuelta, fingiendo que acomodabas todo el papelerío sobre el escritorio para que se viese más presentable. Era más que obvio que no querías que viese tu enrojecido rostro y, sólo usando remera blanca en la parte de arriba, no habías tenido otra forma de disimularlo. Eso creíste hasta que, al llevar una mano para rascar tu nuca, ésta rozó con tu caliente oreja.

Gruñiste y maldijiste tu suerte. ¿No podrían haber empezado a hablar de otra cosa?

—De hecho…

—No me digas que Doc se enteró de otra forma —interrumpió; no tenías que verla para saber que estaba por comenzar a reír.

—Entonces no te lo diré —quisiste cortar, arriesgándote a tratar de mirarla por el rabillo del ojo y sí, en efecto, trataba de ocultar su sonrisa con una de sus manos.

—Algún día deberás —puntualizó, y eso te hizo suspirar con cierto alivio hasta que se propuso seguir— porque hoy es momento que yo te cuente algo.

Cuando Sally cruzó las piernas, tú sólo te dejaste caer en tu silla después de girarla hacia la cama.

— ¿Sales con Red? —fue lo primero que se te ocurrió preguntar, y ella sólo negó con la cabeza, aún sonriente—. ¿Entonces es con la chica que le gustaba a Mater? _¿Cómo era su nombre…?_

—Era Holley. Y no, yo no salgo con el interés amoroso de alguien más, Letritas —apuntó tan calmada que casi se te hizo borde. Como fuese, alzaste hombros para que siguiera hablando—; pero si no quieres saber los planes de tu querido tutor, creo que podría irme ya y ahorrarnos esto.

Con elegancia, se levantó y resonó sus tacones sobre el parquet hasta llegar al otro lado de la habitación. Si no fuese porque la tomaste de la muñeca cuando pasó por tu lado, habría abierto la puerta para irse, sin más.

— ¿Qué pasa con él? —Soltaste el amarre cuando te percataste de que tu tono había sido tan curioso que había rozado con lo autoritario—. ¿Ya es oficial que sale con el Sheriff, o algo así?

—Iba de paso por el corredor y sólo los vi charlar animadamente cuando creo que él fue a buscar tus notas —empezó, y no supiste que era peor, si lo que te comentaba tu mejor amiga (de grado superior) o el hecho de que fuese por tus notas—. Hasta donde entendí, creo que iban a tener una cita hoy mismo.

— ¡¿Una cita?!

—Si no te dijo nada, será porque tú no le dijiste nada en su momento —supuso, aunque aquello sonó más como una realidad—, así que… supongo que querrás hacer lo mismo, ¿no?

Ignorando algún que otro detalle, asentiste con más entusiasmo del que solías demostrar. Si podías, claro que lo harías.

— ¿Dónde la tendrán?

—No llegué tan lejos —te respondió, mostrándose algo sorprendida; quizá fue por tu misma reacción. Bah, no importaba—, pero creo que sería algo casual en el Flo's V8 Cafe…

No necesitaste más que eso.

Sólo tomaste la chaqueta roja que colgaba del respaldo de tu silla (y que tenía tu celular en uno de los bolsillos) antes de irte hacia esa cafetería.

* * *

 **A** sí como él decía cuidarte, tú ejercías tu derecho a vigilarle como todo pupilo celoso podía hacer. _Ejem…_ Pero ese no era tu caso, ¿verdad? _Porque no, no eras nada celoso…_

Debatiendo en tu fuero interno, con el cuello de la campera en alto y la postura encorvada, volviste a ver por encima de tu hombro las mesas detrás. Salvo por una pareja en el otro fondo, en aquella cafetería sólo estaban unas simpáticas meseras idénticas y la que creíste que era la jefa del lugar, y no sólo por ver que su etiqueta de identificación rezaba «Flo».

Pediste otros dos cafés por esperar antes de sacar el móvil para revisar los mensajes en el buzón.

—Perfecto. —No pudiste evitar comentarlo en voz alta, frustrado por no tener nada de Doc ni ahí ni en llamadas perdidas. ¿No sé suponía que él era el sujeto maduro? ¿Por qué te estaba ocultando que salía con alguien? ¿Acaso le preocupaba como reaccionarías o, simplemente, no querías que lo supieras? Abrumado, te dejaste caer sobre la mesa, escondiendo el rostro entre ambos brazos—. _Simplemente perfecto…_

— _Che cosa è perfetto_ , McQueen?

De no haber estado tan necesitado de compañía en esos momentos no te habrías limitado a verle de soslayo, aunque así lograras ocultar la pequeña sonrisa que se dibujaba en tu rostro.

—Doc tendrá una cita aquí —le avisaste a regañadientes cuando decidiste corregir un poco tu postura— y quiero asegurarme de que le vaya… bien —agregaste, comenzando a dudar si esas eran tus verdaderas intenciones o si había algo más detrás de ello.

— _Poi…_

—No, no soy ningún tipo de "chaperón" o algo por el estilo —gruñiste apenas distinguiste su mueca burlona; sabías que era lo que probablemente diría—. Sólo veré "que tan peligroso" es para mí que el Sheriff salga con Doc porque eso provocaría que tuviera el doble de vigilancia, ¿entendido?

El hecho de que alzara hombros ante tu mirada acusadora no correspondía a que te diera la razón. Siempre pasaba y nunca era así.

—Por Francesco está bien —dijo pero, cuando miró algo detrás de ti cuando la campana de la entrada sonó, sentiste la necesidad de mirar de nuevo hacia ahí.

Volteaste de nuevo hacia el frente cuando distinguiste a la nueva pareja que entraba, y te sentiste traicionado. ¿Cómo es posible que llegaran a los pocos minutos de que tu novio lo hacía? ¡Se suponía que tú llevabas más de una hora esperándolos ahí! _¡Era completamente injusto!_

—Pero ya llegaron —soltaste por más obvio que fuese, empezando a sentirte nervioso sin razón alguna y disimulándolo mal cuando los últimos cafés que pediste llegaron de la mano de la misma Flo—. ¿Qué están haciendo?

— ¿Caminar hacia una mesa libre? —contestó burlonamente aunque sin mucha seguridad al oírte susurrar de repente. El lugar tenía bastante ruido (tanto por la música ambiental como por culpa de la calle) y ellos estaban bastante lejos como para ser necesario.

— ¿Y nada más? ¿No se hablan o se toman de las manos? —insististe, tratando de que el italiano se concentrara más en los detalles que querías saber.

— _Si baciarono prima di chiedere qualcosa._

— ¡¿Eh?!

Incrédulo como pocas veces demostrabas ser, te giraste inmediatamente para verlos. Con lo serio que era Doc, no te lo imaginabas besando a nadie… porque nunca antes te molestaste en imaginarlo, ¿cierto?

Evitando tentar tu suerte y que el Sheriff (quien era que estaba en el asiento que daba hacia donde estaban ustedes) te viera, volviste a corregir tu postura, aprovechando a golpear en el hombro al castaño que se había empezado a carcajear tanto por tu expresión de genuino asombro como por la repentina reacción ante la broma. Además, con una risa tan reconocible, era imposible que ambos no te relacionasen a ti también.

—No necesitabas ser tan agresivo, McQueen…

—Y tú no necesitabas burlarte de eso también —replicaste aún resentido, rodando los ojos ante su exagerado dramatismo.

—… Pero sabías que algún día iba a pasar, _certo?_

Ignorando toda la arrogancia que podría haber tenido Francesco al agregar lo último, notaste que de todas formas tocó un punto _algo_ importante en el cual nunca habías reparado.

—Ehm… No realmente —admitiste al desviar un poco la mirada—. Nunca creí que el meterme en problemas haría que Doc consiguiera pareja —añadiste para restarle algo de tensión al tema, dejando escapar un poco de risa por lo mismo mencionado.

—Francesco entiende. —Ya fuese por la falta de soberbia en su tono o por tu vulnerabilidad, había logrado captar tu atención de nuevo—. Pasó lo mismo cuando _mia mamà_ empezó a salir por mi entrenador.

— ¿No fue ese mismo tipo con el que me dijiste que terminó al instante porque era un idiota? —curioseaste y, cuando asintió con firmeza al responder, golpeaste tu frente.

— _Ma il tuo caso è diverso_ —se apresuró a decir, encogiéndose de hombros antes de volver a ver a Doc y al Sheriff, supusiste—. A ellos se les nota que se quieren de verdad. No va a ser algo pasajero…

— ¿Cuál de los dos te sobornó para decirme algo así? —fue lo único que salió de tus labios mientras alzabas una ceja, escéptico tras cruzar brazos. Si habían llegado poco tiempo después, era una pregunta no tan descabellada como había sonado en un principio.

Por lo único que no te sorprendiste cuando Francesco respondió con el nombre del Sheriff fue porque, precisamente cuando volvías a ver por encima de tu hombro, Doc parecía esperar que lo hicieras.

Como si fueras tú el sorprendido por primera vez —de nuevo; el mismo sentimiento de aquella vez te invadió instantáneamente— apartaste la vista con el rostro totalmente coloreado.

Después de dejar el dinero suficiente sobre la mesa, gruñiste y murmuraste algo al levantarte y tomar al castaño de la mano para obligarlo a irse también; querías largarte de ese lugar y rápido, pero tampoco querías hacerlo solo.

Sí era como decía ser: Doc siempre estaría un paso delante de ti… y ahora, aparentemente, el Sheriff también lo estaría. _Adiós, libertad._

—Y por cualquier duda, no estoy celoso ni nada por el estilo —aclaraste al detenerte un momento al lado de su mesa sólo para decírselos. Luego, seguiste sin mirar atrás, aún arrastrando a tu novio contigo.

Claramente, no había mejor forma de hacer saber que no estabas celoso actuando tan caprichosamente, ¿no? _No quedaba lugar a dudas para ello._

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo!**_ **Okey, la intención era hacerlo completamente Hudriff peeeero, por razones del destino, creo que terminó siendo algo así como un Docning enmascarado con Lightnesco & Hudriff... _Momento._ ¿Entonces sí fui la única que pensó así al final o/o? *se oculta sin siquiera saber qué terminó haciendo*.**

 **Si la inspiración continúa inspirándose (?) aquí estará el nuevo tema mañana... para no perder el raro ritmo que llevo 9/9u.**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie por leer~.**


	6. Mordisco

**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Cars ni Cars 2 me pertenece; tampoco la genial portada que irá variando según la pareja en turno (creo). Todo esto es sin fines de lucro~.**

 _ **Hey!**_ **Sí, se notará lo apresurado que fue esto por lo raro y/o confuso que quedó D'x —aún más que de costumbre— pero si no era ahora, no sé cuando sería ¬¬u.**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia: Humanizado; AU ( _sin relación al otro capítulo_ ); slash implícito (ewé) y OoC everywhere (?)~**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A leer!**

* * *

 **.+Sugestión+.**

* * *

 **#06:  
** _ **Mordisco.**_

* * *

 **A** ún sin proponértelo del todo por estar más pendiente de tu móvil que de otra cosa (cuestiones de trabajo, decías), estabas en el centro de la conversación de aquella oficina, junto a tus demás compañeros: Stephenson, Holley, Leland y Rod. Por supuesto que ahí faltaba Finn, ¿pero dónde estaría la gracia de hablar sobre él si el mismo se encontraba presente?

Alzaste hombros al cruzar brazos. Segundos después, te recostaste en la pared tras de ti, manteniendo una vaga sonrisa y la vista en los demás después de dejar el celular en uno de tus bolsillos. No había ningún encargo: tenías esa tarde libre.

Pero centrándote un poco en lo que sucedía en ese lugar, si tu memoria no fallaba, ahora alguien empezaría a comentar sutilmente quién le parecía «el culpable» de que Finn tuviese una marca de mordida en el cuello —al menos, la única que no podía disimular, o que ni siquiera se había molestado en hacerlo— hasta que Stephenson tomara las riendas y diese «la orden» de empezar.

—Quien haya sido, que no confiese hasta que la apuesta esté hecha.

Tal y como sabías, el encargado de los trenes lo dictó en determinado momento después de apoyarse contra el desocupado escritorio que tenía detrás. Miró a todos con media sonrisa, expectante, aunque dicha mueca se desvaneció un poco cuando la única mujer presente levantó un poco mano, tímida. Eso no te era, para nada, sorprendente, ni a ti ni a los demás.

—Esto… ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que fue uno de nosotros? —preguntó inocentemente, más por curiosidad analítica que nada.

Quisiste reírte, y te lo permitiste cuando el resto de hombres presentes (incluido Rod, sorpresivamente) también rió, logrando apenar a la de ojos verdes, que de inmediato encogió un poco su postura mientras se esforzaba en comprender que pasaba.

No querías ser malo con la novata, pero que la mayoría fuese de tu género te hacía todo más cómodo de lo que ya era.

—Aún te queda mucho por aprender —comentaste antes que cualquiera, negando con la cabeza tras ver de soslayo como sus bronceadas mejillas seguían encendidas.

Cuando quiso replicar, alguien más habló.

Si todo iba de acuerdo al plan, ahora alguien tendría algo de piedad con ella y pasaría a explicarle de qué se trataba «el juego» que estaban haciendo.

—Siempre es así. —Había sido Leland (si no era él, habrías tenido que ser tú o el mismo Stephenson quien interviniese), sonriéndole amablemente hasta que Rod carraspeó burlonamente para distraerlo. Gracias al tiempo que tenías de conocerlos, sabías que había sido puramente intencional por parte del segundo.

—Sólo algunas veces, de hecho —le corrigió altivamente el americano, ajustándose orgullosamente la corbata azul que combinaba con el resto del traje, provocando que Leland rodara los ojos con molestia—; en la mayoría (o en tu mayoría) podría decirse que es al revés.

Notaste como ella pareció desubicarse y, también, como Leland inhalaba hondo para no ahorcar —o dispararle, lo que pasara primero— a Rod.

Aprovechando que nadie te prestaba su exclusiva atención —o ni siquiera la mínima parte de ésta—, suspiraste, pero no por la escena de ambos hombres; comprendías cuando Finn te comentaba lo joven que era la muchacha para tal tipo de negocio en el que estaba involucrada.

— ¿Al… revés?

Sí, si no lo era, lo aparentaba demasiado bien.

—Vamos, Shiftwell. No eres tan inocente —bromeó Stephenson después de dedicarte una fugaz mirada de comprobación, la cual asentiste con una sonrisa entre dientes sin siquiera dudarlo—. Aún teniendo novio, sabemos que ya cediste.

Reprimiste tu risa cuando ella desvió la mirada, insegura de dónde dejarla. No es que quisieras hacerle pasar un mal momento en forma de venganza pero… _vaya._ Definitivamente, recordarías invitarle algo a Stephenson la próxima vez que salieran juntos a dar una vuelta.

— ¿Acaso no fue en la última misión? —Alzando la vista al mismo tiempo que fingías hacer memoria, tomaste la palabra. Sabías demasiado bien de qué hablabas pero, al parecer, ella no; por eso mismo no querías arriesgarte a sonar celoso ni nada por el estilo—. Creo recordar haber visto unas cuantas marcas en tu cuello en la última misión a la que fui a recogerte... _junto a Finn._

—Fue por el bien de la misión —trató de defenderse de inmediato, tirándose parte del cabello hacia atrás al mantenerse controlada y atrayendo toda la atención que tu última mención hubiese hecho, más por el tono que no pudiste disimular que por lo mismo dicho.

—Igual… No apostaré por ti —comentó espontáneamente Rod, alzándose de hombros—. Pudiste haberte divertido con McMissile esa noche, pero dudo que haya vuelto a pasar, y más dudo que tú le hayas dejado esa marca en el cuello.

Sonreíste, totalmente de acuerdo. Comenzabas a recordar el porque te agradaba aquel sujeto: no sólo se limitaba a fastidiar a Leland en la oficina cada vez que coincidían horarios o trabajos; Rod Redline siempre era tan simple como descarado a la hora de hablar.

—Yo… Yo apuesto porque fue Leland —rebatió instantáneamente Holley, volteándose hacia el mayor… e ignorando por completo la pequeña carcajada de Rod después de ello. Tan rápido había sido que sólo te dio tiempo a alzar una ceja, incrédulo—. Fuiste el último en una misión con Finn, ¿no? Eso te hace bastante sospechoso a mi parecer.

— ¿Y qué hay de Stephenson? —Inquirió éste, alzando ambas cejas en señal de asombro—. Él siempre lo lleva a todos lados.

—En ese caso, Siddeley debería ser tan posible culpable como Stephenson —agregó nuevamente Rod, y estabas seguro de que seguía siendo por llevarle la contra al compañero más frecuente de Finn; otra razón no tenía—, ¿no se supone que ambos son sus transportistas?

Aún por su tono obvio, si esa situación no te pareciese graciosa, seguramente habrías chasqueado la lengua o hubieses comenzado a pensar como desviar el punto de mira hacia alguien más.

— ¿Tú qué dices? —Preguntaste a Stephenson, volviendo a verle de forma cómplice. De haberlo tenido más cerca, lo hubieses codeado por lo mismo—. ¿Tan culpable nos vemos siempre?

—Si lo dicen unos detectives espías, supongo que ambos deberíamos ser más cautelosos o disimulados —te respondió del mismo modo— _la próxima vez_.

— ¿La próxima vez? —repitió Holley, y ahí fue creíste que Leland sería el primero en explicarle que todo era una especie de rara broma para poner a prueba sus habilidades de deducción… _o algo por el estilo_ —. ¿Tan común es… _esto_?

—Depende a quién le preguntes —comentó descuidadamente Rod. Aunque no dijo nada más, sentiste como un puñal la mirada que te lanzó por el rabillo del ojo.

—Holley hablaba de la apuesta en broma, no de la supuesta mordida —reprendió Leland por lo bajo, aunque el americano rodó los ojos con fastidio mientras tú acomodabas tus lentes con una mano en el mismo instante que Stephenson quería apreciar tu expresión.

—Muchachos, _¿broma?_

— ¿Te parece que no lo sabía? —Ignorando sin querer a Holley, volteaste a ver al de azul de forma casi retadora por más de, en un principio, aparentar responderle a Leland.

—Yo sólo…

—No nos dirás que eso te molestó, ¿o sí, Siddeley? —Interrumpiendo nuevamente a un serio Leland, Rod dio un paso adelante para corresponder plenamente tu mirada.

Reíste ligeramente y te encogiste de hombros por disimularlo. Tenías muchas miradas sobre ti como arriesgarte a aceptar o negar nada.

—Stephenson dijo que nadie podía admitir nada hasta que las apuestas estuvieran hechas —apuntaste con sorna cuando indicaste a tu compañero en un vago ademán— y, que recuerde, sólo Holley "nominó" a alguien.

—Leland también lo hizo —siguió Rod y, aunque eso no fuese del todo cierto (la expresión del de rojo decía demasiado), igualmente todos los restantes le dieron la razón— y como yo apuesto por ti, sólo quedan tú y Stephenson por hablar.

— ¿No habíamos quedado ya en que todo fue una broma? —inquirió Leland, tratando de zanjar el asunto de forma mordaz al verlos. Quería ahorrarse la disputa que tendrían si todo seguía, y no podías culparlo. Profesionalismo ante todo, ¿no?—. Ahora que Holley lo sabe, no hay necesidad de seguir adelante…

—Pero, ¿y qué hay de Finn? —volvió a hablar ella, situándose de espalda hacia la puerta de entrada. Por más cliché que fuera, estabas seguro de que Finn entraría por ahí en cualquier instante; el haberte asegurado de que estaba en hora para aparecer no tenía nada que ver con tu presentimiento—. ¿Quién fue el responsable de…?

— ¿El responsable de qué, señorita Shiftwell?

¿Quién lo diría? El ver tantas películas para perder el tiempo comenzaba a rendir sus frutos, ¿verdad? Aunque no supiste si reíste por ello o por la misma mueca que se dibujó en su rostro al empezar a palidecer gradualmente.

Si sólo Holley hubiese seguido bien el juego, podría haberse dado cuenta de tú eras la única respuesta, tan posible como correcta por más de que Stephenson te cubriera o de que Rod la distrajera ridículamente con Leland.

Hasta el mismo Finn lo comprobó al dedicarte una de sus encantadoras sonrisas —siendo seguida de un guiño— antes de volverla a ver una vez ella se dio la vuelta.

—Holley sólo quería saber quién te había mordido, Finn —le aclaraste entonces con naturalidad, sólo por poder hacerlo y no por incomodarla aún más.

Se suponía que siempre tenías todos los motivos ideales para presumirlo. Sin embargo, ninguna ocasión te parecía indicada para dejarla pasar. Después de todo, entre todos los presentes, tú y alguien más eran los únicos con ese privilegio.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo!**_ **En serio, todas las parejas implícitas (quizás, hasta la 'secreta' de aquí uwo) tendrán su capítulo especial y explícito en los siguientes temas ¬w¬... al menos, eso aseguran los capítulos que ya tengo planeados _si esto sigue avanzando así_ uwuU.**

 **Meh... _¿Mañana habrá algo mejor?_**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie por leer~.**


	7. Lo mejor

**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Cars ni Cars 2 me pertenece; tampoco la genial portada que irá variando según la pareja en turno (creo). Todo esto es sin fines de lucro~.**

 _ **Hey!**_ **De nuevo... volví a notar que _casi_ todas las imágenes Docning no-dramáticas (;A;) son con un Lightning pelirrojo xD (?).**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia: Humanizado; basado después de la primer película; slash implícito & ligero OoC~.**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A leer!**

* * *

 **.+Sugestión+.**

* * *

 **#07:  
** _ **Lo mejor.**_

* * *

 **Q** uizá mejor que muchos, sabías que en la vida existían diferentes tipos de placeres, cada uno variando según el gusto, curiosidad o simple morbosidad de cada persona. No obstante, el que estabas experimentando era algo tan vago e inexplicable que, por esas mismas razones, no podías definirlo más allá de lo que contenía todo lo que la simple palabra «placer» podía abarcar.

Con las manos en los bolsillos de la campera azul que rezaba tu nombre e indicaba tu número de corredor en la pista, admirabas el paisaje que Radiator Springs te brindaba; aunque tu abandonado pueblo hubiese cambiado —para bien, cabe destacar—, la esencia del lugar seguía manteniéndose intacta y, ¿quién sabe? Hasta más pura que nunca.

Después de cerrar los ojos por unos momentos, para concentrarte únicamente en sentir el cálido aire soplando hacia ti, decidiste remangarte un poco el brazo izquierdo sólo para verificar la hora. No lo hacías para ver si el novato llegaría tarde a otra de sus lecciones, querías ver cuánto se tardaba en llegar ese día.

—Quince minutos… va mejorando —admitiste en voz alta al vislumbrar su sombra correr hacia ti. Si te escuchaba o no debido a su agitación, ya era problema suyo—. ¿Cuál es la excusa de este día?

Antes de responderte cuando le viste por encima del hombro, Lightning volvió a enderezar la espalda. Ya había recuperado el aire _que no le debía haber hecho falta_ mientras retiraba parte de sus desordenados cabellos rubios hacia atrás.

—Sally —dijo con seguridad al esbozar una sonrisa sagaz; de no haber hecho esa mueca, no habrías rodado los ojos con cierto fastidio, ¿verdad?—. No sé de dónde lo sacaron, pero Flo le terminó sugiriendo a Sally ver cómo me quedaban algunas trenzas en el cabello.

—Y apuesto a que la dejaste —apuntaste al cruzarte de brazos, esperando que el menor siguiese con el intento de explicación.

—Sólo al principio —admitió, queriendo que no notases la pena que lo había invadido al empezar—. Una famosísima superestrella como yo no puede ir por ahí con el cabello trenzado —comentó después, claramente, esperando por tu confirmación aunque disimulase el hecho.

—Apuesto a que si eso se pusiera de moda, no dudarías de ello —respondiste de forma honesta al encogerte de hombros. Lo conocías, sabía que era así y hasta podías imaginarlo sin problema en tal panorama.

Sin más decir, te diste la vuelta, esperando que te siguiese. Por supuesto, eso hizo el chico mientras parecía esforzarse por querer cambiar tu punto de vista con cualquier cosa que se le cruzara por la mente. A esas alturas, Lightning debía saber que era en vano, ¿pero para qué molestarse en aclararlo por enésima vez? Además, siempre te divertías con sus rabietas de niño inmaduro y el que él no estuviera enterado hacía todo mejor.

—… Admito que me ha dado curiosidad y esas cosas sí podría hacerlas "por moda" pero, ¿algo más extremo como saltar de un puente? No lo creo…

Y siguió y siguió hablando sin cansarse hasta que acortaron el camino hasta las motos que el Sheriff y tú habían estacionado antes de que el menor llegara. Para ese entonces, el monólogo del chico se había desviado y había comenzado a ser sobre Mater, ya apelando que por quedarse hasta tarde empujando vacas era lo que le impedía llegar en hora a las prácticas.

—Eso sólo serviría si fuesen de mañana y, en ese caso, por seguridad, no podría enseñarte nada si aún no estás despierto —le comentaste, no tanto para callarlo. Al notar errores así, siempre solía sonrojarse por unos pocos pero apreciables minutos en los que guardaba silencio—. ¿Quieres mantener en pie esa excusa, corredorcito?

Después de mantenerte la mirada en un intento por verse confiado (y/o arrogante, todavía no terminabas de refinar ese detalle), suspiró, derrotado por el tono burlón que se te había escapado al final.

—Al menos, quiero algunos puntos por haberlo intentado —pidió de pronto, esbozando una de las mejores sonrisas que le salían: traviesas, siempre eran así de forma natural, y eso no te molestaba en absoluto por más de que el Sheriff pudiese reprochártelo cada tanto—. ¿Qué? Es la mínima recompensa que puedo tener.

Rodaste los ojos por disimular una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar lo caprichoso que seguía siendo y, aprovechándote de que la distancia no era mucha entre ambos lugares, te inclinaste hacia el muchacho para darle un beso que lo dejó tan rojo como la cobertura de su moto con flamas. Aunque hubiese sido algo tan insignificante como besarle la frente, había bastado para dejarle anonadado y al borde del titubeo.

A veces te sorprendía que tan inocente podía llegar a ser el muchacho. Tal vez, justamente eso era lo que lo distinguía de los demás competidores y, también, lo que te había hecho interesarte en él en primer lugar.

—Yo… realmente no me esperaba eso.

No sonaba ni incómodo ni molesto, sólo estaba honestamente sorprendido, y el radiante celeste de sus ojos lo confirmaba por completo.

De nuevo, no pudiste reprimir la mueca cuando Lightning apartó la vista, llevándose una mano a la nuca sin saber qué más hacer al respecto.

—Si sigues mejorando en la pista, podrás pedir mejores recompensas, novato —le dijiste, de nuevo totalmente honesto cuando tomaste posición sobre tu propia moto—, así que queda en ti el decidir qué hacer a partir de ahora.

Tomándose tus palabras como si se tratasen de un reto, el rubio asintió luego de volverte a ver. Por más de que conservara parte del rubor de antes, volvía a verse tan confiado como cuando le viste en el juzgado por primera vez.

—Cuenta con ello, viejo.

Para pavonearse, inmediatamente hizo rugir su moto al encenderla.

—Entonces demuéstralo corriendo, muchacho.

Y le imitaste, observándolo por el rabillo del ojo.

Porque no había sido el arreglar la calle que él mismo destruyó, ni tampoco el devolverle la vida a tu desahuciado pueblo. En definitiva, él era lo mejor que le había pasado al pueblo, y a ti… pero no se lo dirías. Además de arriesgarte a volverle a subir el ego a ese novato, posiblemente también perderías parte del placer que te daba el contemplar esa inocencia que conservaba.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo!**_ **Sí, intuía que este tema sería algo así con ellos... pero todo lo confirmó cuando iba contrarreloj en un juego 9v9 (después de estar horas tratando, lo pasé a la primera —y hasta con una vida extra— sin siquiera terminar de escuchar una canción que me recuerda a ellos... después de recordar el headcanon de una personita especial~ que me platicó que había pensado el plot con motos en vez de autos ¬w¬(8).**

 **En serio xD, las cosas se irán poniendo más explícitas conforme las parejas se vayan 'repitiendo' uwo7 *aún no tiene definido quienes serán los de mañana*.**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie por leer~.**


	8. Lunar

**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Cars ni Cars 2 me pertenece; tampoco la genial portada que irá variando según la pareja en turno (creo). Todo esto es sin fines de lucro~.**

 _ **Hey!**_ **No sé ni por qué/cómo terminé esta vaga cosa así que... supongo que aquí está la variante del día 9.9u.**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia: Humanizado; algo de slash y... abundante OoC uwu~**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A leer!**

* * *

 **.+Sugestión+.**

* * *

 **#08:  
** _ **Lunar.**_

* * *

 **E** ntre lo que dejaba ver generosamente el uniforme sin etiqueta de identificación, justo cerca de la hendidura del busto, del lado derecho: ahí es donde se ubicaba la única marca que distinguía a las meseras del lugar que, por si no se entendía, eran gemelas idénticas, tanto en lo físico como a la hora de habla. Sin embargo, apenas notaste donde estaba fija tu vista (aparentemente), desviaste la vista, comenzando a sentir como te hervían las mejillas al mismo tiempo que, por poco que fuese, te arrepentías del descuido.

Por más de que quisieses que fuese así, no fuiste lo suficientemente rápido para que tu novio no malinterpretase lo que acababa de suceder. Lo acababas de notar cuando él bufó, cruzó los brazos y frunció el ceño al verte fijamente para, bueno… ¿demostrártelo? Al menos, no podías negar que te lo había dado a entender de una manera bastante clara.

—Raoul-kun…

Y, también, caprichosa.

Rebufó nuevamente y apartó la vista, manteniendo el rostro apoyado vagamente en una de sus manos. No miraba nada, pero sus labios se habían torcido para reforzar su mueca de molestia.

 _Bueno_ , no es como si fuese la primera vez que el francés se ponía celoso y exageraba un poco (entiéndase por _bastante_ ) la situación, pero no por eso harías como que nada había pasado, y tampoco crearías un escándalo porque, sencillamente, ese no era tu estilo.

Por si fuera poco, además… sabías que era peor cuando él se ponía celoso de tu exnovia, curiosamente, estrella número uno y muy querida de televisión en las televisoras de tu país natal. Mejor era tratar de hacer las paces desde temprano.

— ¿Qué? —respondió finalmente, haciendo que su voz sonase más como un regaño que otra cosa. ¡Hasta logró que te sintieses mal por un momento, cuando sabías perfectamente que no era lo que él pensaba!

Suspiraste con pesadez antes de volver a centrarte en tu punto.

—Juro que me estaba fijando sólo en su lunar —murmuraste con la cabeza algo gacha y las manos juntas sobre tu regazo hasta que te señalaste la aproximación de la zona cuando Raoul te observó por unos momentos.

Le viste rodar los ojos con cierta frustración contenida. Querías creer que una parte de él si te creía y que la que desconfiaba era sólo por inseguridad.

— ¿No te podrías haber fijado en otra cosa? —quiso gruñir, aunque de eso sólo quedó un resentido intento.

Alzaste hombros antes de volver a ver a una de las chicas. De lejos, no sabías identificar cual era cual.

— ¿Notas alguna diferencia en ellas? —empezaste, queriendo asegurarte de que Raoul no tuviese idea alguna de quién era quién.

—Son gemelas, claro que no…

 _Y ahí estaba tu punto._

—Entonces, ¿cómo puedes llamarlas por su nombre correcto?

Ante tu inocente cuestión, Raoul se despeinó aún más su ya alborotado cabello plateado, dejando escapar un pequeño gritillo frustrado.

— ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan correcto siempre? —se quejó, pero no por lo que decía. Sus mejillas sonrojadas (aunque no más que las tuyas al principio de la discusión) admitían que se había equivocado al apresurarse a juzgarte mal.

Sonreíste con cierta pena mientras jugabas un poco con la manga derecha de tu blanca campera.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que…?

— ¿No pasó algo similar con Carla? —te interrumpió, viéndose totalmente interrogante al alzar una ceja.

Entre tus parpadeos para recordar a la brasilera, una vaga escena cruzó tu mente, pero era tan lánguida que apenas recordabas la figura de Carla perdida entre los demás competidores que habían participado en la temporada.

— ¿Qué podría haber pasado? —preguntaste de forma tan genuina que, aparte de creerte, el francés no podía hacer nada más.

Fue el turno de Raoul para suspirar pesadamente al tratar de no perder la paciencia.

—Fuiste el único en preocuparse "porque podría enfermarse" —respondió exageradamente, asegurándose de marcar las comillas en el aire antes de volver a apoyar un codo sobre la mesa al seguir—. Dejaste que Carla usara toda la noche tu chaqueta y, ¿recuerdas? Quien terminó por resfriarse fuiste nadie menos que tú, Shu.

Con lo dicho ya entendías a qué se refería, y por qué la repentina mención del hecho. No obstante, si bien Raoul estaba en lo correcto, en gran parte le habías cedido tu chaqueta —quedando sólo en camisa y corbata— aquella noche para que la brasilera ocultase lo más que podía el escote del vestido verde con azul que lucía para resaltar su belleza natural.

—Ella la necesitaba más que yo —te defendiste, encogiéndote un poco en tu acolchonado lugar sin molestarte en disimular como te empezaba a incomodar nuevamente la conversación—. ¿No recuerdas las miradas que estaban puestas sobre ella?

—Oh, vamos… No es como si ella no lo pudiera haber manejado sola —rebatió al rodar los ojos aunque, al distraerse por darle una primer probada al su hot cake (que la mesera del lunar bañó con miel antes de irse), sus ojos brillaron antes de seguir con el resto del desayuno—. ¡Cielos! ¿Ya habías comido estas cosas antes?

Inclusive antes de poder contestar algo, él mismo te obligó a que probases un trozo después de acercar lo suficiente el tenedor hasta traspasar tus entreabiertos labios. Para variar en ese día, el calor volvió a apoderarse de tus mejillas aún antes de tragarlo… y el que te percataras de la amplia y risueña sonrisa que te dedicaba tu novio —que seguramente disfrutaba cada segundo de tu expresión— no ayudaba en nada.

Con algo de dificultad extra, cumpliste la común tarea, permaneciendo bajo la celestina mirada de Raoul en cada momento sólo para añadirte más presión.

Al verlo tan calladamente insistente, esperando en que le dijeses que te había parecido, te veías incapaz de reprocharle nada.

Bajaste la mirada y, haciendo lo propio por disimular, limpiaste cualquier rastro que hubiese escapado o quedado por las comisuras de tus labios.

—Estuvo… bien, supongo —admitiste, desviando la mirada de pronto.

— ¿Y?

—Si quieres más, supongo que deberías ser tú quien llamara a la mesera del lunar, Raoul-kun —respondiste, casi en un murmuro, antes de tomar un poco del agua que tenías servida.

Por más tranquilo que fueses, ya habías lidiado con suficiente drama para una mañana que acababa de comenzar en Radiator Springs, conmemorando la carrera que habían acordado hacer todos los años desde aquella primera.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo!**_ **Lo sé, en vez de subir estas cosas (sin siquiera corregir) debería quedarme cómodamente haciendo otra cosa más productiva... pero no puedo evitarlo cuando al fandom le falta taaaaanto por crecer aún uwu (?).**

 **Si todo sigue en orden, el tema de mañana empieza** — **salteadamente— la racha de temas que tengo algo planeados x3.**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie por leer~.**


	9. ¿Arriba o abajo?

**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Cars ni Cars 2 me pertenece; tampoco la genial portada que irá variando según la pareja en turno (creo) y tampoco los perfumes a los que se hará referencia (de Paco Rabanne & Carolina Herrera, respectivamente). Todo esto es sin fines de lucro~.**

 _ **Hey!**_ **Creo que debo ser la única —o de las pocas personas— con la capacidad de arruinar los temas que le gustan... _así_ (?).**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia: Humanizado; algo de... inevitable slash (?) y posible OoC, como de costumbre~.**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A leer!**

* * *

 **.+Sugestión+.**

* * *

 **#09:  
** _ **¿Arriba o abajo?**_

* * *

 **P** or más absurda que te llegase a sonar esa excusa en lo que cabía tu gran ego, una de las razones por la cual no querías hacer «pública» _esa_ parte de tu vida era por las opiniones ajenas aunque, más que eso último —a lo que ya estabas acostumbrado—, ahora comprobabas que realmente todo había sido por evitar las preguntas innecesarias, aún más fastidiosas que las que te hacían cuando tenías algún estúpido descuido en la pista.

Bufaste, despeinaste tu cabello con una mano y volviste a empezar a caminar en círculos tras empezar a farfullar varias cosas inentendibles entre dientes. Si seguías así, probablemente, pronto dejarías el rastro en la elegante alfombra bajo la suela de tu calzado.

— _Qual è il problema,_ McQueen?

Te encontrabas tan ensimismado en ti mismo que olvidaste por completo el insignificante detalle de que estabas en la casa de tu novio y que, además, éste estaba sentado frente a ti, observándote entre confundido y entretenido por tu actitud.

Te detuviste pero, en vez de alzar la vista, rodaste los ojos.

Lo único _relativamente_ bueno de que tu pareja fuese _aún_ más inmadura que tú — _lamentablemente,_ sólo en cuanto al por qué de sus repentinas rabietas— era que, gracias a ello, te podías permitir quejarte abiertamente de todo lo que no te parecía.

—Sabes cuál es.

Igualmente, tu propio carácter no te lo ponía tan fácil, _ni a ti ni a él_. No irías por ahí, diciendo todo lo que te molestaba para que, después, Francesco pudiese recordártelo a cada momento sólo para burlarse un poco más de ti.

Queriendo únicamente comprobar que había entendido bien a qué te referías con tu vaga y seca respuesta, te dignaste por unos momentos a ver su expresión: confiada y cómoda a la vez, como no podía ser de otra forma.

— _Sono curiosi, è possibile li biasiamo?_ —te preguntó segundos después de encogerse de hombros, manteniendo su mirada caoba sobre tus ojos celestes en todo momento.

Manifestando algo de la frustración que sentías, hiciste a un lado la mirada. Sabías que tenía razón pero, ¿se la darías? Por supuesto que ni en un millón de años. Tu orgullo siempre estaría presente para hacerte entrar en razón.

Descruzaste los brazos (los cuales, ni siquiera estabas consciente de que tenías así) y, después de exhalar un largo y pesado suspiro, te dejaste caer a un lado del castaño.

 _¿Por qué seguías tan molesto?_ Claramente, la razón iba más allá de lo que habían preguntado en la última entrevista a la que habías ido casi exclusivamente para asegurarte de que Francesco no dijese o hiciese algo que te pudiera avergonzar y/o poner en ridículo más adelante. Sin embargo, sorprendiéndote un poco, aún cuando él se encargó de contestar muchas cosas de las que tú no podrías haberte hecho cargo solo (ya fuesen porque te incomodaban o no sabías cómo responderlas medianamente bien sin sentirte estúpido), no podías evitar sentirte… irritado, además de algo estresado, cuando deberías estar, en parte, aliviado.

—De cualquier forma, no veo que interesante puede ser el saber "quién va arriba" o "quién va abajo" en una relación —comentaste con fingido desinterés en todo cuando te recostaste en el sofá antes de extender las piernas por encima del regazo de tu novio—. A veces es demasiado obvio… ¿Era necesario tener que aclararlo a terceros? —seguiste, exacerbado y sin lograr disimular nada cuando le regresaste la mirada.

— _A volte, è necessario…_

—Sí pero, por lo general, eso es cuando estás seguro de que te acostarás con esa persona —interrumpiste, de nuevo, sin reprimir el tono o la actitud borde—, y no creo que éste sea el caso, ¿no?

El que se haya limitado a alzar hombros en vez de darte la razón sólo logró sacarte más de quicio que su propia sonrisa ladeada y burlona. Conociéndolo tan bien como estabas seguro de que lo hacías, sabías que no repararía en mofarse descaradamente de ti; por ello mismo, al reconocer el acto, entrecerraste los ojos y apretaste los puños. _Tal vez deberías relacionarte con otro tipo de gente…_

— _Forse?_

Por si no fuera poco, ¡hasta su tono de voz te lo confirmaba! Afortunadamente, sabías como actuar en esos casos, _¿no?_

En lugar de tomar el mando para ver alguna cosa en la televisión —para lograr calmarte así—, doblaste tus piernas para enderezarte rápido.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —demandaste saber de inmediato. Tenías que escucharlo de su propia voz para, al menos, enojarte adecuadamente con él.

—McQueen —te llamó con algo de sorpresa al sonreír de medio lado, aunque no distinguiste si por hacer tiempo para no reírse o para tratar de calmarte—, sabes que a Francesco no le importa encargarse "de vez en cuando".

Definitivamente tenía que haber sido la primera opción porque, de lo contrario, no te habría recordado la respuesta que le había dado a la presentadora de aquel show.

Tu ceño se frunció a la vez que tus labios complementaban el mohín que perfeccionaba naturalmente tu rostro y, aunque fueron besados reiteradamente en busca de algo de correspondencia, permanecieron así durante todo ese tiempo sólo por culpa de lo obstinado que eras.

—No voy a caer tan fácil —gruñiste en determinado momento; seguramente, cuando el castaño te rodeó con ambos brazos al empezar a besar, juguetonamente, parte de tu cuello—. No insistas, no lo haré.

Mantuviste tu tono tan firme y casual que volviste a enorgullecerte, demostrándolo en la altiva sonrisa que esbozabas mientras, resignado, cerrabas los ojos. De ese modo, se te hacía más fácil y cómodo el disimular los escalofríos y el vacío en el estómago que sentías con cada beso, caricia o un sutil roce; también, para ignorar el aroma a Black XS que, seguramente, se combinaba perfectamente con los rastros de tu 212.

— _Certamente lo farai._

Reíste con arrogancia, sin creerle en absoluto. Toda la confianza que tenías estaba depositada únicamente en tu persona… y en dos detalles más, sólo por las dudas.

—Tu madre llegará pronto —le comentaste uno de ellos, sólo por si lo había olvidado.

La pequeña y ronca carcajada cerca de tu oído te logró estremecer sólo porque habías bajado la guardia al hacerle saber aquello, al igual que lo hizo el notar que tanto como tu camisa como tu bragueta estaban completamente abiertas mientras que tú casi yacías completamente sobre los almohadones.

Aunque aligeraste un poco tu expresión cuando empezaste a sentir un poco de calor en las mejillas —el cual apreciabas un poco más gracias a la fresca ambientación que brindaba el aire acondicionado del living—, había quedado en claro que te habías distraído totalmente de la disputa inicial _si es que no la habías olvidado ya._

—Ella es la que tiene _i preservatiti,_ McQueen.

Abriste los ojos desmesuradamente, sin saber si creerle o no.

—Tienes que estar bromeando… — _Bien._ Si decía la verdad, hasta ahí habían llegado los ases escondidos que reforzaban tu autocontrol.

— _Tutto è vero_ —te dijo, mirándote a los ojos. No obstante, al mismo tiempo que sacaba una mano de tus pantalones para llevarla a uno de los bolsillos traseros del propio, volvía a sonreír con soberbia—, pero Francesco ya estaba preparado.

No tenías que escuchar más para saber a qué se refería.

Sin quererlo, tu sonrisa se ladeó al comprobar que, al menos, esa parte sí era cierta. Y no era como si pudieses quejarte _del todo_ por algo de su precaución, por más sospechosa y conveniente que te resultara.

 _Además_ , todavía no era una derrota; según el reloj que colgaba de la pared, aún te quedaba el tiempo suficiente como para sorprenderle con algo porque, realmente. no siempre eras tú quien iba abajo.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo!**_ **No tengo excusa para esto~, pero quería terminar con algo así la racha de absurdas actualizaciones diarias uwo, simplemente, por el ánimo de 'Ya no sé que hacer conmigo' & 'Pity Party' que el maravilloso signo de capricornio brinda en estos días BD (?). BTW, son canciones de El Cuarteto de Nos & Melanie Martinez, _sólo por aclarar_ ~.**

 _ **¿Siguiente tema~?**_ **Estará cuando esa nube oscura *señala la nada en particular* desaparezca del todo... o se haga menor (?).**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie por leer~.**


End file.
